Gas grills are typically built with an enclosure consisting of two parts, a lower part described as a firebox, containing a heating means, such as a heat producing element, typically a gas burner or burners, and a cooking grate; and an upper part comprising a pivotally connected lid that covers the cooking grate. In order to determine the temperature inside the enclosure, there has normally been supplied a thermo-mechanical temperature gauge attached to the lid, usually in the center near the upper apex of the lid surface but visible to the operator standing in front of the grill. Some variations have been noted such as those that have the temperature gauge removable for use as a supplemental meat thermometer, or those using a thermoelectric sensing method.
A disadvantage of this art is that only the air temperature is being sensed and not the temperature of the cooking grate that is in contact with the food and that imparts sear marks to it. Another disadvantage is that this type of gauge does not accurately account for radiant heating, which may exist if infrared emitting surfaces are used in the cooking system.
As a result, much cooking is begun with the cooking grate excessively hot. The cooking grate, being in close proximity to the burners, may be significantly hotter than an optimum searing temperature. Some studies have been released that claim such an environment is unhealthy, as the resultant burning of the food surfaces may lead to the formation of harmful substances. While this may or may not be the case, an excessively high temperature can indeed burn the food, or at least lead to the food becoming too dry.
Thus, the chef is left with, what amounts to, guesswork in an important part of the cooking process. With an accurate temperature reading omitted from the cooking equation, an educated guess regarding the appearance of the food, the time it needs to be seared or cooked, and other relatively unscientific factors such as touch and overall experience are all the chef has at their disposal.
It is to address at least some of the deficiencies in the prior art and the above-noted problems that the present disclosure is directed.